


does tim really warrant the peach emoji

by inkyubus



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, eating ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 20:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15781425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkyubus/pseuds/inkyubus
Summary: his ass is probably flat, but jason still wants to eat him out





	does tim really warrant the peach emoji

**Author's Note:**

> unedited, whoo! this was me practicing writing oral sex

tim had been completely against this. the entire idea made no sense. jason had casually brought it up one night like he was suggesting paint colors and tim had choked on his own spit.

" _now_?"

"yes, bend over and spread." jason rolled his eyes and shoved half a piece of pizza into his mouth. "no, you clean yourself out and everything, it's perfectly sanitary."

"with what?" tim deserved the exasperated look he got for that but jason's face smoothed out and he leaned over the table to hold tim's hand with his pizza-greasy fingers.

"why don't you look up some stuff and then decide. not like we have to." so tim had ventured out into the lovely informative internet and had been launched into the new sexual trend, it seemed. everyone had opinions and techniques for eating ass. there were informative powerpoints. and lots of videos. tim felt like he'd discovered a new world that everyone else had already been living on.

jason had offered to help but tim had shoved him out of the apartment with a grocery list and then locked himself in the bathroom. the entire experience was strange and he was a little concerned he was going to do something irreparable to his ass but it all went smoothly. and then jason came back and got a weird look in his eye like he did before he gave tim hickies above his collar the morning of a board meeting.

"what." tim said.

"i just kind of realized what you're about to let me do."

tim clenched his back teeth. "and?"

"and it's really fucking hot." jason stalked up to him, had tim up in his arms in two seconds flat, and was striding off to their bedroom while groping tim's ass. "you all clean for me, standing there all nervous because i'm about to get my tongue in you--"

"JASON."

jason just laughed, the jackass.

"should i...get on my stomach?" tim asked uncertainly. some of the positions he'd seen on the internet looked complicated.

"as much as i would love for you to ride my face, i think that would work best right now." jason was barely holding his laugh in. tim punched him in the shoulder and began stripping. this was like anything else he'd ever done. research, check. partner, check. it was time to get down to it.

he settled onto his bed without looking back, arms folded and chin resting on his left forearm. he could hear jason's clothes rustling behind him but he didn't turn to look like he usually would

"you are way too tense." jason's big hands skimmed up his ankles and calves, pressing and rubbing the muscle to force tim to relax from his taut position. he shifted on the covers, stretching and arching into jason's ministrations by turn. jason moved slowly from his calves. he blew on the back of tim's knee, which earned him a kick in the ribs. by the time he reached tim's thighs, all pale and lean with muscle, tim had sunk into the mattress and laxly spread his legs.

jason fit himself into the vee of tim's legs, smoothing his hands over tim's ass and rubbing outwards. every time he moved upwards and out, he caught a glimpse of tim's hole, pink and winking at him. tim's hips shifted fretfully under him and jason shushed him a little while spreading tim open with his thumbs and blowing directly on his hole. then as tim jerked his hips up, he licked a stripe up from tim's balls to his tailbone and tim let out a strained gasp

jason paused and waited. he idly ran his blunt nails over the slight curve of tim's rear. tim, wriggling in anticipation, looked over his shoulder with a cute confused look.

"aren't you going to keep going?"

"oh, i'm done." jason smiled a little. "show's over!"

tim stared at him in disbelief before he pushed up with his knees, curled his shoulders down, and arched his back, offering up his ass to jason. jason's mouth went dry.

"are you sure?"

trust tim to get on board after one lick and then make him look stupid.

jason pressed a thumb over the furl of tim's hole and then licked again with the flat of his tongue, over and over, trying to coax the muscle into relaxing. tim's hips twitched under his hands as he got used to the sensation. he was making confused little noises and jason drummed his fingers over tim's thigh to ask--tim pushed back into his tongue instead, so jason pointed his tongue and started licking him open. tim groaned and mumbled something too low to hear.

"say again?" jason gets out between plunging into tim with his tongue.

"it's good," tim says through his pillow. he was discovering nerves he hadn't thought existed, like getting fucked with none of the stress. all he had to do was lie there and let jason work.

jason was getting him wet now, squeezing his ass every time his tongue entered tim, curling to swipe over his rim and pushing--! jesus. tim couldn't believe how on board he suddenly was. jason was up on his elbows and spreading his cheeks open, tim was on his knees so he could sneak a hand under his body and grasp his cock. jason hooked his thumb into the rim of his hole and pulled--tim muffled a yelp into the pillows and started jacking off in rhythm to jason's tongue, which felt like it was trying to stroke every inch of his walls.

jason pulled off with a sloppy noise, grinning, and punched into him with two long fingers, curling right up to press on his prostate and that, right there--that was all he needed. tim came into his hand with a cut off wail. jason's hand pressed into his tailbone, he heard the slick noise of jason stroking himself and then almost felt it.

"god i love creaming you up, baby," tim felt a wave of hot embarrassment and arousal go over him. jason had come right on his asshole, the one he'd just eaten out.


End file.
